1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for manicuring fingernails and massaging fingers. In particular, the invention relates to a hand-held device for manicuring fingernails and massaging fingers with vibration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various vibrating finger massagers are known. In general, these types of finger massagers apply a vibrating pressure to finger nails themselves, in an attempt to promote circulation under the nail and to promote nail growth. It also provides a relaxing feeling for the user.
One such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,837 to Braun. This device has a plurality of vibrating bars that contact the fingernails and thumbnail when the device is held in a hand. Another such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,644,446 to Viniegra, which shows a fingertip massager that applies a vibratory massage to the fingernails. The device has a motor and a plurality of massaging points that contact the tips of the fingernails. Other massaging devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,151 to Huie.
A manually-operated finger massager is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,654,917 to Dienner. This device is intended to massage the finger joints and to relieve arthritis.
While all of the devices work well for their intended purpose, none of the above-described devices provide a motorized massaging device that is capable of massaging the portion of the finger between the first and second finger joints. Massaging this area improves the flow of blood around the finger and helps to promote growth of the nails and wellness of the fingers and hands. Moreover, none of the above-described devices adequately direct the vibrational energy predominantly towards the massaging points so that vibrations applied to the main housing and, consequently, the user""s hand, are minimized.
The present invention is directed towards a new and improved hand held massage device comprising a main body having a top housing and a bottom housing, a vibration source and a vibration surface. The vibration source comprises a bracket having a channel extending longitudinally therethrough, an arm extending axially out from the channel and a motor seated within the channel. The bracket, arm and motor are structured to be retained within an interior chamber formed by the top and bottom housings. The vibration surface comprises a vibration application tool having a first end structured to be removably inserted in a coupling channel on the arm and an opposite second end structured to receive at least one finger thereon and to transmit vibrations to such fingers. Alternatively, the top and bottom housings may be spaced apart from one another and include opposing vibration pads, operatively connected to the vibration source, structured for receipt of a finger therebetween.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved massage device which has all the advantages of the prior art devices and none of the disadvantages.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a novel hand held apparatus for massaging the area of the finger between the first and second finger joints.
It is another object of the invention to provide an apparatus for massaging fingers that is lightweight and easily transportable.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an apparatus for massaging fingers that can be opened up and converted to massage other parts of the body.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for massaging fingers that is compact and unobtrusive.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent in the description which follows.